Feelings, Thoughts and Love
by AbbyConnor
Summary: Abby has been trying to tell Connor about her feelings for him...
1. The ARC

**Chapter 1 -The ARC**

Abby and Connor sat together chatting in the locker room in the ARC. Since they had returned from being stuck alone together in the past, they had become even closer. Everyone had noticed this. They had all wanted Abby and Connor to get together for so long now – well, apart from Lester, obviously, but he will always be that way – but they had never told the pair of them this as they didn't want to pry or push them.

Abby had thought that they would never get back to the present, that they would die stuck in the Cretaceous. However, she was glad that if she would die there, she would be with the one and only person who truly cared for her, that she truly cared for. The person who she would give her life for, or who give their life for her. Connor. She would not have preferred anyone else to be there with her.

Now that they were back home safely, though, she realised something she should have done along time ago.

She loves Connor Temple.

She knew now that she had felt this way for a long time, but for some stupid reason she had always denied it, always pushed it aside. But she couldn't deny it any longer. If she didn't tell him how she felt soon, she thought she would explode with the love she felt for him. But then, what if he didn't feel the same way? What if she told him but it pushed him away? What if it ruined the friendship they already had and she couldn't bare thinking about losing? She didn't know what to do.

Connor was talking to her but she wasn't taking in what he was saying, she just watched his lips move and stared into his perfect face. Then he was laughing at whatever cute cheesy joke he had probably just told, and the glistening in his cute brown puppy dog eyes and that cheeky grin that made her insides dance about had just made her mind up for her. She loved Connor, and she wanted to be loved by him too, she wanted to be cuddled and kissed by him, and she thinks – no, she knows, she is certain – that she wants to spend the rest of her life with him.

Ok, this was it. She was going to do it. She was going to tell him, tell him what she should have told him so long ago. This moment was going to be the start of her and Connor together properly – please God let this work out the way she had been dreaming of.

"Er… Connor…" she began.

"Yeah?" His cheeky grin made her heart melt.

"I…er…I mean… me and you, we, err well we're, you know. We've been friends for such a long time now and er… What I'm trying to say is… is… I -." Just then the anomaly detector started going off. 'Great timing Abby, just your luck' Abby thought to herself. They both sighed and then hurried off towards the main body of the ARC. When will she just have time alone with Connor to tell him what she so desperately wanted to? When will the world just leave them both alone for a while and let them just enjoy being with each other? She did not know, but she wished it would be very soon.

"Back to reality I suppose". Connor said. "Well, our reality, though I'm not sure that's what 'normal' people would call it". Abby had to laugh at this. 'That's exactly the sort of thing I love about you' she thought to herself, and she couldn't suppress a smile creeping across her face as they met up with the rest of the team.

* * *

**This is my first fanfic! It isn't finished yet though - this is just the first chapetr. More chapters coming soon! Thanks for reading! Please tell me what you think of it so far! :)**


	2. To the Anomaly

**Chapter 2 – To the Anomaly **

"Hiya guys. Let's see what we've got today then". Connor said whilst sitting down in his chair in front of the anomaly detector. He tapped something into the keyboard and found the location of their new anomaly. Sarah had glanced over to Abby and noticed she was gazing dreamily at Connor. Abby, unaware she was doing this, was brought back round to her senses when Sarah gave a small chuckle.

"What?" Abby asked her rather embarrassed. Sarah just shook her head smiling, and Abby could feel herself blushing. Connor, unaware of what had just gone on between the girls said;

"Right then, come on guys". They got their guns and equipment and guns together and headed to the car park. "Ok. Sarah and Becker, you're with me", said Danny, "and Connor you're with Abby". They all got into their cars and headed off.

In Connor and Abby's car, Abby leaned forward to change the radio channel at the same moment Connor changed the gear stick to change gear. Their hands momentarily brushed and Abby's heart skipped a beat. What Abby didn't know though, was that Connor's heart had just done the same thing. They both looked up at each other and smiled for a second before quickly moving their hands back.

Abby thought that the rest of their journey would be in an awkward silence after that, but she was pleasantly surprised that Connor's mood had lifted even more than it was already at. This gave her even more confidence that when she finally told him what she had wanted to for what seemed like centuries, it would all turn out Ok.

When they arrived at the anomaly, they met up with the others.

"Right then", said Danny, "let's close this thing. I can't believe we're going to actually get it closed without having to go through it or having a big drama like we normally do. This one's so simple".

What none of them knew though was that Danny was going to be sadly mistaken.


End file.
